


Behind the Mask

by Phayte



Series: 60 Minute Challenge [15]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: 60 minute Prompt, Bickering, Dancing, Grinding, M/M, Stripper AU, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: The club was loud and full of smoke. Kojiro made his way to the bar, grabbing a beer and staring over at the stage where it was a mixture of men and women twirling on bars as patrons threw bills at them.This was his kind of place.orPhayte wrote yet another Stripper AU.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: 60 Minute Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022869
Comments: 24
Kudos: 150
Collections: Between the sheets for 60 minutes





	Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts).



> The prompts for this were -- "I can't believe it" bonus purple
> 
> And of course-- I don't gift my fandom wife nearly enough things... she deserves to be spoiled more. 
> 
> ♡(◕ᗜ◕✿)

The club was loud and full of smoke. Kojiro made his way to the bar, grabbing a beer and staring over at the stage where it was a mixture of men and women twirling on bars as patrons threw bills at them. 

This was his kind of place. 

Saddling up to one of the seats at the stage, he watched as the dancers wrapped up and collected their money. A friend had told him there was a new dancer here-- one he shouldn’t miss. 

The music changed over, it was somewhat softer and the lighting changed. Hues of purple and pink lights glowed around the stage and from the edge of the stage a long elegant leg peeked out-- kicking slightly. 

“Next up! Our newest addition to the club-- Please Welcome Cherry Blossom!” boasted over the speakers.

Oh this definitely had his attention. 

Someone stepped out-- pink hair tied up high, yet still flowing around their shoulders, wearing a long dress robe. The way the robe draped over their shoulders, and the tie at their waist holding it all together-- Kojiro was definitely interested in this. 

High heels clicked on the stage just slightly as they walked to the pole, grabbing it and twirling so elegantly around it-- long pink hair spinning as if part of the routine. Even as they flipped over, those long lean legs wrapping around the pole-- the robe sliding up to their hip--

\--Kojiro was licking his lips. 

He had never once seen anything so graceful and beautiful in a strip club of all places. As they stood from the pole, teasingly undoing the tie around their waist-- Cherry Blossom made sure to make a show of it. The way they met every person’s eyes around the stage--even if half their face was covered in a black mask. 

That only made it more mysterious and hot. 

The tie was finally removed and Cherry Blossom took their time slowly sashaying the robe down their body. The lean and muscular form of their body was revealed-- the small tiny pink thong with golden stripper heels--

\--and as Cherry Blossom turned around, Kojiro realized that Cherry Blossom was a man!!

He knew this club had a mix of men and women dancers-- but Cherry Blossom was just so breathtakingly beautiful. 

Fuck it-- he didn’t care. In his college days, after a few beers he would find himself giving a handjob to some twink anyways. 

Knocking back half his beer, he held out a bill. Cherry Blossom was spinning once more around the pole-- kicking out his long lean, beautiful legs and Kojiro couldn’t look away. Once Cherry Blossom saw the bill in his hand, he came over, dipping low so he could hook the bill in their thong strap. The heat off Cherry Blossom’s skin almost burned his fingers as they grazed at his hip. 

Before he could feel that soft skin-- Cherry Blossom had stood back up, moving back to the pole and was spinning more. He was transfixed by the way his hair flowed and body moved-- as was everyone else watching. 

A tiny little server girl was walking around, seeing if anyone wanted any drinks and he pulled her close. “Can I get a private dance with Cherry Blossom?” he asked. 

She looked him up and down, licking her lips. “You can have a private dance with any of us!” she chirped. 

Curling a finger under her chin, he smiled. “Let me have one with him.” 

The girl half swooned as she walked away and he looked up watching as Cherry Blossom slid down the pole, his back to the floor-- arching as his heel pressed to the pole. 

It was some of the most erotic shit he had ever seen. 

He could not believe the set was already done, but Cherry Blossom was blowing kisses as he gathered his money, and robe-- swishing his sinful hips as he walked off stage. 

Moving back to the bar-- as any other dancer would not compare, he ordered another beer and just thought about what he had seen. It had been so long since he was entranced by someone like that-- and wanted someone so badly. 

“Sir!” the girl from earlier chirped. “We have a room set and Cherry Blossom will soon be ready!” 

He was led to a small room where a fresh beer waited for him and took his seat. It was kind of stuffy in the room-- but it felt like waiting on Cherry Blossom was taking forever. 

But then the door opened, he froze. 

“I… I can’t believe it!” he exclaimed, jumping up from his chair. 

Cherry Blossom wasn’t wearing his face mask anymore, his hair was down and glasses on. 

This was… Kaoru. 

The same guy he went to school with back years ago-- with the piercings and wild ways!! 

“Kojiro?” Kaoru asked. “Ah hell no!” 

“How? What?” 

“ _ You’re _ my private dance?! Is this some sick game?” Kaoru asked, stomping over and glaring at him. 

“How the hell is it you?!” he exclaimed. “Since when… but how? What?” 

Kaoru groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as his glasses lifted up. “Feebleminded gorilla. Of all the people you had to come find me here!” 

“I see you still have a way with words,” he grumbled. “Talk about a waste of money.” 

Kaoru looked over at him, raising a brow. “I’m a waste of money?!” 

“Well… Yeah! I mean… It’s  _ you! _ ” 

“And I am the damn best here at this club you damn idiot!” Kaoru spit. 

“You damn four eyed tease!” he hissed back. 

“I’ll show you what a damn tease is!” Kaoru exclaimed, pushing him back into the chair. Kojiro fell back with an ‘oof’ and Kaoru flipped his hair back, grabbing a ribbon to tie it up. “You asked for a private dance and like hell if you aren’t getting one! Even if it is  _ you _ !” 

“Don’t want one from you!” he spit back. 

“Tough!” 

Before he knew what was happening, Kaoru was letting the robe slide off his shoulders and pool at his feet--

\--and dammit, that body of his was making his body feel things. 

The lean muscles that rippled down his torso to his abs, the small waist and slim hips that led to legs that just seem to go forever. Somehow Kaoru was standing on those impossibly high heels as he lifted his leg, draping it along one side of him and lowering down into his lap. 

“Just don’t talk dammit!” Kaoru hissed. 

“I’m the one paying for this!” he whined-- but that slight weight from Kaoru in his lap, seeing how his inner thighs flexed where they were spread over his bulk-- made his mind go to mush. 

No he should not be feeling this, especially for this damn guy-- but he was. Kaoru rolling his body, and just wearing the tiniest of thongs was not helping. Spinning around, Kojiro moaned as he felt Kaoru’s ass press against his cock--

\--if felt great. 

Kaoru leaned back against his chest, lifting his arm up as his body rolled over his-- tangling his fingers in his hair. “You really should cut this ugly mullet,” Kaoru growled. 

“You really should do your job and keep your opinions to yourself,” he breathed. 

He wanted to bite back a better response-- but the more Kaoru pressed against him, the less blood flow he had to his brain to think. 

His legs were forced apart and Kaoru was seated between them, lifting his ass up and down over his crotch-- and he could feel the precum leaking into his boxers. 

Shit!! Kaoru was too damn good at this. Each roll of his body pressed harder against his-- and he grabbed the side of the chair, trying to hold on to his last ounce of sanity. 

“Oh I bet you wanna cum right in your underwear,” Kaoru laughed. 

“No,” he gritted through his teeth-- but Kaoru pressed his ass down so his hard cock was between his cheeks-- and he sure as hell could not hide that. “I think someone is lying!” Kaoru teased, grinding his ass harder against his cock. 

Flipping his hair into his face, it indeed smelled like cherry blossoms and Kojiro was taking in a deep breath. Dammit! Why does this have to be the guy he hated so much in school? And why was this same guy so determined to get him off?! 

“Are you supposed to go this far with someone in the club?” he asked, trying to keep his voice steady, but was pretty sure he was failing at this. 

“Oh? Are you going to go snitch on me? You big gorilla,” Kaoru breathed, turning back around, straddling over his lap and ghosting his lips so close to his. The sweet breath danced over his face as Kaoru ran his hands up and down his chest. 

It still alarmed him this was the same lanky, skinny, pierced up kid from school. The same kid that never talked to anyone, and sure as hell avoided him. 

But here he was, grinding down on his cock for all he could. 

“Fuck! Kaoru--”

“--it’s Cherry Blossom!” Kaoru hissed, slapping him in the face. 

And as ashamed as he was-- that was what set him over the edge. The sharp slap on his cheek, and his body shook as he came in his boxers. Kaoru just sat there, stunned, his mouth open and staring at him-- even with his glasses skewed on his face. 

Shaking his head, Kaoru went to get up-- but he grabbed his wrist. 

“You disgust me!” Kaoru hissed. 

He grabbed Kaoru by the back of his head, mashing their lips together. He called it his post orgasmic bliss-- where he lost most of his brain cells temporarily, and would later claim insanity--

\--but for a brief moment, he felt Kaoru kissing him back as their tongues met. 

But then Kaoru jumped from his lap, gathering his robe. “Don’t you even think about coming back here again!” Kaoru hissed, his heels clicking as he went to leave the room. 

“How about I see you tomorrow night and return the favor?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at the mad vixen gathering his things before him. 

Kaoru growled. “How about you not!?” 

“How about I pick you up after work then?” he asked. 

Kaoru squinted at him, sneering his teeth. “I’m off at two! If you’re late I will stab you with my heels!” then stormed out. 

Kojiro sighed and sat back in his chair-- shaking his head. Yeah, he had lost his damn mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> The bickering with them just kills me in the best way! And I do have to say-- I LOVE writing these two!! Omg! It is a lot more fun than I expected. 
> 
> (˶◡‿◡)(´ ❥ `)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love! (∿°○°)∿ ︵ ǝʌol  
> As always, give the beta-- [Carolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756) a thank you for her hard work cleaning up my words! She does an amazing job and I couldn't do this without her!  
> I can be found in different platforms! Come say HI!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
